


UNDERTALE THE FANFUCTION

by WinterSiee



Category: Undertale
Genre: Don't Read This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Not Funny, Randomness, Why Did I Write This?, just go on with your lives, k?, not really - Freeform, please keep scrolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSiee/pseuds/WinterSiee
Summary: I... Please don't read this.....I beg of you, PLEASE don't read this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TBH just go read this, it's not like there's anyone who can stop you.

Firks was just standing there...

UNTIEL PAPAYA CAEM IN!!!  
papaya said "El sphughetto" and firks did '*Flirt~' papaya blushes an tires to absconds but fails becuz of firks dating power

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sudenly.. .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

SNAS CAEM IN1!!1!1!1!!1!1!1!1!!1!

Snas said "[insert Le bone pun her]" platypus rages until he kills snas with troll face...  
Platypus creis 

*Friks resets*

Friks kils everyone and fights sass

I don't give any Friks krills sass  
Adn flowy

AND THEN!!!?!!? 21111!!?2!

 

 

 

(Friks adn Assgore maek out lol) 

 

 

 

 

friks made a deal wiht charcoal. 

THE END1?!?!?!!!!?112??!1!?2?  
(maybe lol)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Y0  
sorry not sorry xD  
:³³ duck you bithshxusi jdirucysu uuuueydyg2gd siwiirvwuwgurgw toj6i X).

**Author's Note:**

> xd I ran out of names at the end lol


End file.
